Chaos Control
"Chaos Control'" is the 9th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 10th of April, 2011. Plot Drago wishes to train on his own and away from Dan but he doesn't Drago to train by himself but he wants to be alone. Mag Mel gifts Anubias with a Chaos Bakugan, Darkus Iron Dragonoid and the Mechtogan Venexus. Just as Anubias arrives in his Gundalian Form to New Vestroia, he attacks Preyas and Drago with Darkus Iron Dragonoid. Dan senses that something is wrong with Drago, and rushes to him. He and Amazon then make their way to Drago. Preyas steps in to defend Drago but Anubias summons Venexus. Preyas proves to be no match for the Mechtogan putting Drago into a rage and causing him to summon Zenthon. Drago loses control of his powers and lays waste to the battlefield, but Dan manages to snap him out of it, causing Drago to also fully gain control of his powers, Zenthon attacks Drago, and Drago determines that they will have to tame Zenthon in order to control it. They do so with a new ability, Revolution-O, but Anubias, Iron Dragonoid, and Venexus continue to attack Drago. Zenthon stops them and Dan and Drago defeat Anubias causing him to flee. Preyas and Amazon vow to help Drago control his new powers. At the end, Mag Mel discusses his plans and Razen Titan is shown in the background. Battles *Dan, Drago, Preyas and Amazon vs Anubias (in Gundalian form): Dan wins due to help from Zenthon. Character/Bakugan and Mechtogan Debuts *Anubias (Gundalian Form) *Iron Dragonoid *Venexus Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Preyas *Amazon *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Iron Dragonoid *Razenoid Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Venexus Mechtogan Titans Debut *Razen Titan Trivia *Anubias is revealed to be a Gundalian since he is shown in Gundalian Form after he arrived in New Vestroia. *This episode features Dan's first win since Fall From Grace. *This episode features the first time a character is seen in their Gundalian Form since Gundalian Invaders series. *The name of this episode is a reference to one of Shadow the Hedgehog's special attacks in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, Chaos Control. *For some reason Dan and Drago didn't recognize Anubias in his Gundalian Form even though they have seen many gundalians in the previous series. *For some reason Dan and Drago didn't recognize Anubias's voice even through they have heard it a lot of times. *Drago finally managed to control Mechtogan Zenthon to his advantage. *Drago was able to control his powers more effectively in this episode. *Amazon was laughing about Drago losing control of his powers but became a fan of Drago after the battle with the Iron Dragonoid and Venexus and was amazed at how well Dan and Drago worked together *When Dan was yelling at Amazon for mocking Drago, he referenced Spider-Man's quote, saying Drago was smart enough to know that with Great Power comes great responsibility. *In this episode, They took the same scene from episode 6 with Shun and Marucho waiting for Dan but they changed the words around a bit. *This is the first episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge not to have a battle inside Bakugan Interspace or even show a Bakugan in its Real Form in Bakugan Interspace. *When Drago lost control and was going to blast Dan and Amazon with a Dragon Strength Attack, Dan jumped from Amazon's head to Drago who was at least 10 meters away as they are bigger than humans. If you look carefully, you can see that Dan was flying or floating around until he reached Drago. It could be that New Vestroia's gravity doesn't have any effect on humans as he was flying or this could be an error. *Razen Titan is the first Mechtogan Titan to be shown in the anime. *This episode also marks the First Dragonoid Bakugan that is not Pyrus attributed at all but Darkus attributed (Darkus Iron Dragonoid). *In this episode when Anubias commands his Mechtogan with his Control Device, there is always a static that appears whenever he commands it except for once. (This could mean that he is not that strong at controlling Mechtogan compared to Sellon). thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1 1 0001.jpg Anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias and Iron Dragonoid Dragobeatsdragoms9.JPG|Drago hitting Iron Dragonoid Evildragoendms9.JPG|Iron Dragonoid in his debut Evildragothundertailms9.JPG|Iron Dragonoid attacking Iron d using OLLAN TERROR.png Iron drago.png Iron drago hit.png Iron drago using OSMA.png Irondragoms91.JPG Amazon walking on water.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control PREVIEW 0003.jpg Preyas and amazon.png LAZERZ.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.46.50 PM.png ZV.PNG Drago AWESOME power.png Drago losing control.png Drago mouth.png Drago punch.png Energy absorbed.png Anubias Gundalian.jpg Anubias in da hood.png Anubias portal.png Anubiasjerkms9.JPG Anubiasmoon.png Anubiasms9.JPG BY DA POWAH OF GRAYSKUL.....JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png 529px-Dan121345.PNG Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes